Pandemonium
by EmpressMalady
Summary: The Youth Pact, a pact that settled a ceasefire between muggles and wizards and witches, has been signed by both parties as of this morning. With the rebirth of society into equality, it has been decided that certain collaborations are to be made.


**Pandemonium**

**Summary: **The Youth Pact, a pact that settled a ceasefire between muggles and wizards and witches, has been signed by both parties as of this morning. With the rebirth of society into equality, it has been decided that certain collaborations are to be made.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, we do not own Harry Potter or everything else that belongs to JK Rowling for that matter. The ones that aren't hers though, are either mine or my friends.

**Chapter One – Of Pacts and Of Houses**

Hogwarts Halls-- The Youth Pact, a pact that settled a ceasefire between muggles and wizards and witches, has been signed by both parties as of this morning. With the rebirth of society into equality, it has been decided that certain collaborations are to be made.

"The dawning of a new era is to be realized for the good of all citizens," was what Minerva McGonagall, a Hogwarts Professor, proclaimed with pride as students left the complex. The students who are responsible for the possibility of such a pact, remains a secret as to the code of the Ministry to alleviate any problems that may occur in the future.

It is said that with these changes comes a better future. And the finishing of one of the projects is now underway. Aisemquire University. A muggle-wizarding world project destined to change the ideals of many for the betterment of all. With founders, Magdalena Ravenblood and Dante Saenko as its Head.

This has been a live update by CTZ News; I am Rika Uemura wishing you all a goodnight.

-------

"Hark! Who goes there?"

"Ron, its 'Halt'"

The familiar sounds of these tireless squabbles about pronunciation and grammar never seemed to cease long enough for the-boy-who-lived-long-enough-to-be-a-pain-as-well-as-in-pain to rest.

"Guys, can you please cut it out... I have a paper due this afternoon and I'm trying my best to type something with sense."

Ah... the moments when Harry Potter stopped relying on Hermione Granger's assignments never failed to stop the amazement that filtered within her voice... the same voice that could cut through glass because of its authoritative tone.

"Well, excuse me for saying so, but Ron really does have to brush up on his writing-"

"Excuse me for not being a perfect being. Bloody hell! It was once Wingardium Leviosa and now it's Hark-halt, whatever. What do you have to say for yourself, Hermione?"

"Well for starters, you got the pronunciation wrong again-"

"Argh! HARRY!"

"Will you two just shut up long enough for me to finish this last paragraph?"

Yes, the sounds of three students trying to finish their work on time must be music to a few professors already... probably to those who are nearly deaf.

"Excuse me for being a friend, but I came in here to deliver these letters from Aisemquire University."

-------

**Aisemquire University**

Congratulations, Blaise Zabini. You have been accepted to the BA Philosophy program at Aisemquire University. A map has been enclosed on the location of Aisemquire university. the freshman orientation is scheduled on the Second-of-September, 9am sharp at the University's multi-purpose hall.

Sincerely,

Magdalena Ravenblood & Dante Saenko

Current Heads of Aisemquire University

--------

As Blaise read the letter out loud, a well-deserved clap on the back was dealt to him by an infamous, platinum haired, Draco Malfoy.

"As expected from a pureblood, Blai (pronounced as Blei)."

Blaise cast him a look that suggested whatever it was that was within his mind. "Huh?" Draco flashed his letter with great pride.

"I got in too. Of course, I'm in Law."

"Law, D? But I thought you and I would have the same course? Same goes for you Blai." came the shrill, pouting reply of one Pansy Parkinson.

"Lay off D for a while, Pans. I mean, come on... You're in Psych, right?"

"Only because you people told me to take something at random after assuring me that the three of us had the same wave-length! Wave-length my ass!" she replied with an upturned lip.

"Pans..." Draco groaned "Is it your time of the month or something. You know how annoying you can get, right?" Blaise nodded his approval as Pansy turned on them with an evil, torturously mad glint in her eye.

"I cannot believe you two!" she screeched as she stalked out of the room.

"Uh... is this always the problem with female best friends, Blai?"

"I think so, D... I think so..."

--------

"-and with the start of our new school, Aisemquire University. I, Magdalena Ravenblood, and my co-head Dante Saenko welcome the first batch ever to be accepted within the regal halls of this university. Enjoy the feast, but be mindful of paper." was all the reddish brown, wavy haired, Head of University had to say before catching the eyes of those who seemed to think she was playing a practical joke. She was a small female, proven to be young and intensely hyperactive because of her speech. Dante Saenko, Magdalena's cousin, on the other hand, seemed like a quiet man.

"Saint Potter? Gracing the halls with the luminosity of your presence I suppose?" came the slow drawl, accompanied by a quip of excellence from another male "Gracing? More like prancing, D. Gayness does extremely well for men with scars." and an unmistakable giggle.

"Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson. A real pleasure to see you. After all, what would school be like without people to transfigure." came a hospitable reply that had a warm tone yet an ice cold message.

"Ooohh... know-it-all Granger fights back. Should I say bite though? How _are_ your teeth?" Pansy retorted

"Better than yours, that's for sure." deadpanned a seemingly calm Weasley.

The thing about these opening banquets was that, they had no specific place to sit down on, yet... And the area left with nobody seated on it, happened to be at the same table as the trio.

A moment of silence ensued as a piece of paper appeared before each member within the hall.

-------

**Harry Potter**

Criminology

Aquilo Consilium

**-------- **

**Ronald Weasley**

Creative Writing

Eurus Verbum

**-------- **

**Hermione Granger**

Law

Aquilo Consilium

**---------- **

**Draco Malfoy**

Law

Aquilo Consilium

**---------- **

**Blaise Zabini**

Philosophy

Auster Societas

**---------- **

**Pansy Parkinson**

Psychology

Auster Societas

---------

"Now, if you turn that piece of paper over, you shall see your schedules." Everybody's eyes turned around once again to face Magdalena. "By the way, for those who haven't figured it out. This school also has houses, which has rules that Dante will most likely explain later. Your name is followed by your course of choice and your house. Now kindly hold on tightly to your chair as you are moved towards your other house members. You shall be led by some of the staff to your houses, so kindly not get lost."

As Magdalena sat down, food appeared on the tables and the banquet began... with, more or less, a shout here, a scream there and a curse too... depending on whether or not you like your house members.

-TBC-

AN: Sorry, but this is the "fixed" version. I don't know why but, I keep making mistakes in the "dividing" part. Sorry... Please tune in and I honestly feel glad when people give me constructive criticism. -


End file.
